Strange Love
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: BoxOC.Vincent brings home a girl he likes,but this time he doesn't want her to be a waxwork.He just wants her to be his.Bo feels the same way...ONESHOT.I'm not good at writing summaries,but take a look and just see if you like it...


Strange Love

**DISCLAIMER:I only own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: I like reading the romance stories in the HOW section, but I noticed there weren't many stories with Bo as the main character,so I decided to write this…**

**It's been a long time since I watched the movie. Bo is a lot nicer than he usually and Vincent will probably be OOC, and also Vincent talks once. I don't think he talked in the movie but…This is fanfiction. Anything can happen, right?**

**And finally…I hope you enjoy this oneshot:)**

"What the hell?" Bo stared at Vincent, who had just come into the kitchen carrying a pretty redhead in his arms. She was limp and her eyes were closed, indicating that she was unconscious. They were drenched from the rain, and the redhead looked like she had been beaten up.

"A man hurt her…I killed him and saved her. Can we keep her here?" Vincent asked, hoping Bo would say yes. After all Bo might cuss him and pretend he was annoying, but he knew that Bo cared about him, even if Bo would never tell him. They were twins and shared a special bond.

"No fuckin' way. Don't look at me like that. Plus, she'd make a fine waxwork…"Bo got up from his seat and grabbed his beer from the table. He took a long swig from the bottle and watched as Vincent carried the redhead into the living room and gently set her down on the couch. Bo shook his head, watching Vincent hover protectively over the redhead .

"Aw,damn it" Bo muttered, running a hand through his hair. Vincent had never shown this much interest in a potential victim before. Bo knew Vincent had a crush on her. Bo would never admit it, but he wanted his twin to be happy. He just hoped the redhead didn't break Vincent's heart.

"Don't you have your work to get back to? I'll take care of her" Bo almost growled, finishing his beer then throwing the bottle at the trash can. Vincent gave the redhead one last look, then walked over to his twin and smiled at him, then hugged him. Bo allowed it for a few moments then shoved Vincent away.

"Knock it off. Get outta here, you freak" Bo snapped.

Vincent left the house, and Bo went over to the redhead. Bo was interested in her. Trapping victims in Ambrose and killing them, sure that was fun, but it wasn't like Bo had much time to date women. He was too busy, and what woman would want him if they knew he was a sadistic murderer who killed for fun? But he often wondered what his life would be like if he had a girlfriend. When he was younger Bo didn't think he was the type to settle down and commit to one woman, but now he was past thirty …and somehow he had changed his mind. It was lonely in Ambrose sometimes, with just his brothers for company.

Bo studied the redhead. She was a small thing, slim and probably 5'2. Though she was slim, she had a few soft curves. Her hair was auburn, and had loose curls. The exposed skin not covered up by her dress was a creamy white, except for the places where she had bruises. She had a heart shaped face with a few freckles. Her eyes were closed, so Bo couldn't see the color of them yet. Her nose was small and straight, perfect for her face. Her lips were full and red**.** She was wearing a knee length red dress with short sleeves. On her feet were red flats. Now Bo understood why Vincent was captivated by her. She was beautiful. It made him angry that someone had hurt her. If he had met the man who had beaten her, Bo would have tortured him before killing him.

Bo couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched her face. Her skin was warm and soft. He wasn't expecting her to wake up, and he pulled his hand away when she opened her eyes.

"Didn't you have long hair before?" She asked, clearly confused.

Bo didn't reply, lost in looking at her sea green eyes. She sat up and the spell was broken. "No, that's my brother. I'm Bo…We're twins"

"Twins? Really?" She smiled sweetly. "I'm Cadence, but everyone calls me Cady. It's nice to meet you" Cadence held out her hand. Bo grabbed her hand and gave it a small shake, then let go, even though he wanted to keep holding her hand.

Bo noticed Cadence shivering. "So, you have to take off your dress…"

"What? Why?" Cadence looked afraid.

Bo shook his head "No,no,it's not like that. I mean… It's bad for you to stay in wet clothes. You don't want to catch a cold, do ya? When it's dry, you can wear it again. It's late now, you have to stay here tonight…"

"But…I don't have anything to change into. I lost my backpack" Cadence explained.

"That's ok. I'll find somethin' for you to wear…Wait here" Bo ran off before Cadence could reply. He came back with a large t-shirt. "Sorry, we don't have any uh… girl clothes here. It's just me, Vincent ,and our other brother-Lester. You'll probably meet him tomorrow. So here's the shirt. It's clean"

"Thanks…" Cadence took the shirt and also a white towel Bo handed to her. Bo started walking out of the room to let her change in private, but she took hold of his arm. "Don't go. I just…don't want to be alone right now"

"Ok , I'll stay" Bo sat down in an armchair and buried his head in his hands, waiting for her to get wanted to sneak a look, but he didn't.

"You can look now" Cadence was curled up on the couch drying her hair with the towel. She was barefoot and though the shirt was big on her it still suited her. Bo thought she would look good in anything.

"You tired?Let me think…There's only our three bedrooms. You don't wanna sleep in Lester's bedroom. That damned dead animal smell follows him everywhere-he's a hunter. Vincent…No. My bedroom's ok. Yeah, you can sleep there. I'll take the couch" Bo stood up from the armchair.

"We can share the bed" Cadence stood up too, hiding a yawn behind one of her small hands.

"No, I'm good with the couch. It's real comfy" Bo replied.

"Please, Bo. I'd feel bad knowing I kicked you out of your bed. Look, you have two choices. We can share or you take the bed and I'll take the couch "Cadence walked closer to him, her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her pretty face.

"I can't let you sleep on the couch,you're a guest. Fine, I guess..we can share. You sure it's ok?"

Cadence nodded and smiled "Yes, Bo. I'm sure"

Bo sighed. "Ok…"It was too hard to say no to her. Bo turned off the downstairs lights and then walked upstairs to his bedroom, Cadence following closely behind. "I'll be back soon, I'm gonna go take a shower" After Bo had his shower and changed into a faded blue T-shirt and old shorts, he went back to his room. Cadence was lying down on the right side of the double bed, under the red covers. Bo got into bed on the left side and then pulled the covers up. Cadence moved closer to him and draped an arm over him.

"Cady?"

"Luke…" Cadence murmured.

It was clear she was still sleeping, and she looked worn out. Bo didn't want to wake her so he just watched her sleep. Who the hell was Luke? Bo wondered. He was jealous of a guy he'd never met. How had Cadence worked her way into his heart already? It was crazy, and it was strange for Bo. He still didn't care about anyone else except her and his brothers, but his mean ways, his cruel, dark side…It disappeared when he was with her. And Bo knew he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He had found the girl of his dreams and he would do anything to keep her…

**The End…?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
